The present disclosure relates to a cartridge for a perfuming device and a perfuming device.
Perfuming devices that diffuse a fragrance by dropping a liquid fragrance material onto an ultrasonic transducer and gasifying the material or by evaporating and gasifying a fragrance material with water have been known from the past. With respect to such perfuming devices, however, a dilution ratio at the time of diffusion becomes lower easily and thus a relatively large amount of liquid fragrance material is necessary. In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses a perfuming device which gasifies a liquid fragrance material by causing the liquid fragrance material to be adhered to porous particles and making air flow in a space filled with the porous particles.